gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside
'''Baby, It's Cold Outside ' 'is a '''song that was featured in A Very Glee Christmas. The song is originally from the musical film ''Neptune's Daughter. It is sung by Kurt (Chris Colfer) and Blaine (Darren Criss) at Dalton Academy. Blaine tells Kurt to stop studying and help him with the duet he is performing with a girl at Kings Island, an amusement park in Cincinnati. After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he sang much better than the girl will probably sing. After the song, Will Schuester appears and as Blaine leaves, Kurt reveals to Will Schuester that he is in love with Blaine; the fact that he is actually gay means that Kurt is improving with love. Lyrics '''Kurt: I Really can't stay Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: I've got to go away Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: This evening has been Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in Kurt: So very nice Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice Kurt: My mother will start to worry Blaine: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor Blaine: Listen to the fireplace roar Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry Blaine: Beautiful, please don't hurry Kurt: Well maybe just a half a drink more Blaine: Put some Records on while I pour Kurt: The neighbors might think Blaine: Baby, it's bad out there Kurt: Say, what's in this drink? Blaine: No cabs to be had out there Kurt: I wish I knew how Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight now Kurt: To break the spell Blaine: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no, sir Blaine: Mind if I move in closer? Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: Baby, don't hold out Both: Ah/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside ♫ Kurt: I've got to get home Blaine: But baby, you'll freeze out there Kurt: Say, lend me your coat Blaine: It's up to your knees out there Kurt: You've really been grand Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand Kurt: But don't you see Blaine: How can you do this thing to me? Kurt: There's bound to be talk tomorrow Blaine: Think of my life long sorrow Kurt: At least there will be plenty implied Blaine: If you got pneumonia and died Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: Get over that hold out Both: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Images Baby its cold.jpg Images56.jpg Baby It's cold outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png 220913_512x288_generated.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg Category:Sue the Grinch Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Category:Glee Songs Category:Christmas song Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Video Category:Video page Category:songs sung by blaine Category:Duet Category:Duet songs Category:New Directions Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Videos Category:Dalton Academy Category:Songs Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers' Members Category:Dalton Academy Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside Category:Super Bowl Category:Klaine Category:Blurt Category:Dalton Academy Category:Glee Songs Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Male Characters Category:Christmas song Category:Christmas Album Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Male Duet Category:Songs